Mai's Life
by MagicUser3015
Summary: Dimulai setelah Naru dan Lin pergi ke Inggris untuk menguburkan tubuh Gene. Saya bukan pemilik Ghost Hunt dan saya minta maaf kalau ada salah ketik karena saya baru mulai menulis cerita seperti ini
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hai, nama ku adalah Taniyama Mai. Usia ku sekarang adalah 20 tahun dan aku sudah lulus dari Universitas Tokawadai. Sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah desa di Jepang yang bernama Desa Fuyuharu. Aku sedang berjalan ke Kafe Yokan saat aku melihat seorang wanita, yang sangat aku kenal, sedang berjalan di depan ku dengan sangat anggun.

"Ilora!" panggil ku dengan semangat.

"Mai" balas Ilora dengan tenang.

Shiranawa Ilora adalah sahabat baik ku semenjak kami masih TK. Bahkan sejak bayi, kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain karena kedekatan keluarga kami. Rambut hitam Ilora, yang menyentuh punggung, dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan mata pink nya memancarkan kehangatan yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Mai, aku dengar Aurora akan datang ke Jepang hari ini" ucap Ilora dengan tiba-tiba "Apakah kamu akan datang ke bandara untuk menjemput Aurora?" tanya Ilora dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja" jawab ku dengan semangat "Kamu juga ikut, kan, Ilora?" tanya ku dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, Mai" jawab Ilora sambil tertawa dengan anggun.

Setelah itu, aku sampai di Kafe Yokan dan memulai pekerjaan ku dengan sangat cepat. Sarisawa Azura-san, pemilik dari Kafe Yokan, hanya memperlihatkan senyuman senang di wajahnya dan aku memutuskan untuk menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang sangat aku sukai. Saat aku mau pulang dari Kafe Yokan, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu sedang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan.

"Ki" panggil ku dengan tenang dan sebuah cahaya kecil, yang berwarna kuning keemasan, langsung melesat ke dalam kegelapan.

"Mai, kamu tidak perlu mengirim Ki untuk menyambut ku seperti itu" ucap Ilora dengan kesal dan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu salahmu karena sudah berusaha untuk mengagetkanku dari belakang" balas ku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu sudah bertambah kuat, ya, Mai?" tanya Ilora dengan santai dan aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala ku dengan tenang.

Setelah itu, aku dan Ilora langsung berjalan ke rumah kami masing-masing dan kami sempat mengobrol satu sama lain. Dulu, aku sedikit terkejut saat aku mengetahui kalau Ilora memilih jurusan Demonology di Universitas Tokawadai, tetapi aku juga sangat senang saat aku mengetahui kalau kami akan lulus di waktu yang bersamaan.

Disaat Ilora memilih jurusan Demonology, aku memilih jurusan Parapsychology dan aku mendapatkan enam ekor naga sebagai Shiki atau Familiar. Keenam naga itu aku beri nama Ryuu no Senshi dengan Aka, Midor, Shiro, Ao, Ki, dan Kuro sebagai anggotanya. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mandi dan makan malam karena aku merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Selamat malam, Mai-sama" ucap Aka dan Midor secara bersamaan saat aku akan tidur.

"Selamat malam juga, Aka, Midor" balas ku sambil memejamkan mata ku.

Keesokan harinya, aku langsung bangun karena jam weker ku berbunyi dengan sangat keras dan aku segera bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kimono dan Ilora sudah menunggu di depan rumah ku. Saat aku mengunci pintu rumah dan pintu pagar, enam laki-laki muncul dan berjalan ke arah ku dengan sangat tenang.

"Ilora-sama" panggil Riven dengan serius "Kami akan menemani kalian ke bandara" ucap Riven dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian" ucap Ilora dengan sangat kesal dan aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Ilora menarik ku dengan sangat kuat.

Begitu aku dan Ilora sudah masuk ke dalam kereta, aku bisa melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah cantik Ilora dan hal itu membuat ku sangat sedih. Sesampainya di bandara, Ilora segera mengeluarkan sebuah papan dan menuliskan nama Aurora dengan sangat cantik. Selesai menulis nama Aurora, Ilora langsung mengangkat papan itu dengan senyuman senang di wajahnya.

Saat itu juga, aku melihat seorang wanita, yang berambut pirang sebahu, dan mata hijau nya terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Saat mata wanita itu berhenti pada papan milik Ilora, wanita itu langsung memperlihatkan senyuman senang di wajahnya dan segera berjalan ke arah ku serta Ilora dengan sangat cepat.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi, Taniyama Mai, Shiranawa Ilora" ucap wanita itu sambil memelukku dan Ilora dengan sangat erat.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Lynne Aurora" balas ku dan Ilora secara bersamaan.

Aku merasa sangat senang karena aku bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat baik ku yang lain. Setelah itu, aku dan Ilora langsung mengajak Aurora ke Desa Fuyuharu dan bahuku bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang. Saat aku mau meminta maaf, aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempatku karena mata coklat kemerah-merahan ku bertemu dengan mata biru tua yang sangat aku sukai.

"Mai?" tanya orang itu dengan serius.

"Naru?" tanya ku dengan gugup dan aku hanya bisa bertatapan mata dengan laki-laki yang masih aku cintai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selama beberapa menit, aku hanya bisa bertatapan mata dengan Naru dan tidak bisa mempercayai kalau Naru sedang berada di Jepang saat ini. Aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang di tanganku dan aku menyadari kalau Ilora sedang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Ilora itu, aku langsung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naru dan berjalan mengikuti Ilora dengan perlahan.

"Taniyama-san?" panggilan seseorang membuat langkahku terhenti dan aku segera menolehkan kepala ku hanya untuk melihat Lin-san sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Lin-san!" panggil ku dengan semangat dan aku langsung berlari ke arah Lin-san dengan sangat cepat.

Aku langsung memeluk Lin-san dengan sangat erat karena aku sangat merindukan Lin-san yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ayah ku sendiri. Saat aku melihat Naru di belakang Lin-san, aku langsung melepaskan pelukan ku dan segera berjalan ke arah teman-teman ku. Begitu aku sampai di mobil Ilora, aku baru menyadari kalau Ilora dan Aurora sedang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan juga khawatir di wajah cantik mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku dengan khawatir.

"Kami yang harusnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu, Mai" balas Aurora dengan sedikit kesal dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala ku karena ketakutan.

"Cukup, Aurora" ucap Ilora dengan tenang "Kami hanya ingin kamu lebih terbuka kepada kami, Mai" jelas Ilora sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku" gumam ku perlahan.

"Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepada kalian kalau kita sudah mendapatkan sebuah kasus baru" ekspresi wajah Ilora langsung terlihat sangat senang dan aku serta Aurora langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi senang di wajah kami.

~Naru's P.O.V~

Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau aku akan bertemu dengan Mai lagi di bandara. Rambut coklatnya sudah tumbuh hingga menyentuh punggungnya dan Mai terlihat lebih dewasa. Tentu saja, lima tahun sudah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Saat aku melihat Mai sedang memeluk Lin dengan sangat erat, sesuatu di dadaku langsung terasa sangat sakit dan aku tahu kalau Mai sudah menyadari kehadiran ku karena dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

' _Aku atau Gene, huh?'_ tanya ku kepada diriku sendiri saat Mai pergi bersama dengan teman-teman barunya _'Aku benar-benar bodoh'_ ucap ku dengan kesal.

' _Senang kamu sudah menyadari kesalahanmu, Noll'_ suara Gene tiba-tiba muncul di dalam pikiran ku dan itu berhasil menambah kekesalan ku.

' _Bisakah kamu pergi dari pikiran ku, Gene?'_ tanya ku dengan kesal _'Dan kenapa kamu masih ada di dunia ini? Bukankah aku sudah menemukan tubuhmu?'_ tanya ku dengan tenang.

' _Oh, itu karena aku masih ada urusan di sini'_ jawab Gene dengan bahagia dan perasaan ku langsung berubah menjadi tidak enak.

' _Urusan apa?'_ tanya ku dengan serius.

' _Rahasia~'_ balas Gene sambil tertawa kecil dan hubungan telepati kami langsung terputus.

"Gene lagi?" tanya Lin dengan tiba-tiba dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku dengan perlahan.

Lin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kalau Gene belum tenang dan masih berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan berita Gene ini kepada kedua orang tuaku karena aku tidak mau mereka kembali bersedih lagi. Aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun tentang berita Gene ini kepada Madoka karena aku tidak mau dia bisa memberitahukan berita Gene ini kepada kedua orang tuaku tanpa dia sadari.

"Gene bilang dia masih memiliki urusan di sini" jelas ku dengan tenang dan aku bisa melihat seringai di wajah Lin.

"Kenapa kamu menyeringai, Lin?" tanya ku dengan serius, tetapi aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Lin yang masih menyetir mobil dengan tenang.

Walaupun begitu, aku mendapat perasaan kalau Lin sudah mengetahui urusan apa yang sedang Gene tunggu dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu. Aku segera mengeluarkan handphone ku dengan tenang dan langsung menghubungi semua anggota SPR yang sama seperti dulu untuk menanyakan apakah mereka ingin bekerja di SPR lagi. Aku sedikit terkejut, walaupun tidak aku perlihatkan, saat aku tidak bisa menghubungi nomor lama Mai.

' _Tentu saja dia mengganti nomor nya'_ pikir ku sambil mematikan handphone ku dan suasana di dalam mobil langsung berubah menjadi sepi.

Sesampainya di gedung SPR yang lama, aku bisa melihat dua buah mobil sedang terparkir di depan gedung SPR. Saat aku membuka pintu SPR, aku dan Lin langsung disambut oleh anggota Tim SPR yang lama seperti Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san, Hara-san, dan Yasuhara-san. Melihat tim lama, aku berusaha untuk menahan senyuman yang berusaha untuk muncul di wajahku, tetapi aku kembali merasa sedih saat aku menyadari kalau Mai tidak bersama dengan Tim SPR lagi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah kasus baru" ucap ku dengan tenang.

"APA!?" teriak Takigawa-san dengan sangat keras "Tapi Naru, kamu baru saja kembali ke Jepang dari Inggris" jelas Takigawa-san dengan serius.

"Kamu tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, dasar biksu bodoh!" bentak Matsuzaki-san dengan kesal dan aku langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam saat perkelahian di antara biksu dan pendeta wanita di Tim SPR dimulai.

Saat itu juga, aku baru menyadari kalau Hara-san tidak mendekati ku seperti dulu dan aku juga melihat warna merah di pipi Hara-san yang putih. Aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat aku menyadari kalau Hara-san sudah bertemu dengan pria yang dia sukai. Sudah lelah dengan perkelahian Takigawa-san dan Matsuzaki-san, aku langsung menutup buku, yang berada di tangan kanan ku, dengan sangat kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk menghentikan pekelahian yang sedang terjadi di dalam gedung SPR.

"Kalau kalian ingin bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil," suhu di ruangan langsung menurun dengan sangat cepat "Aku minta untuk kalian keluar dari sini dan memulai perkelahian kalian di depan umum" perintah ku dengan serius.

Setelah tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, aku langsung duduk di sebuah kursi dan segera membuka buku ku lagi dengan tenang. Kasus SPR kali ini berada di Desa Kifu dengan beberapa kejadian seperti barang-barang berpindah tempat sendirinya, listrik di rumah mati dengan sendirinya, serta sosok bayangan hitam dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang terlihat di atas atap rumah.

"Saya pikir itu hanya masalah biasa" gumam Hara-san perlahan "Saya belum pernah melihat bayangan hitam seperti itu" gumam Hara-san dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin kalian datang ke sini jam setengah tujuh dan kita akan segera berangkat ke Desa Kifu bersama-sama" ucap ku dengan tenang dan aku segera berjalan ke kantorku.

Keesokan harinya, aku senang karena semua orang bisa datang tepat pada waktunya dan kami segera berangkat ke Desa Kifu dengan dua mobil. Aku, Lin, dan Yasuhara-san di mobil SPR, sedangkan Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san, dan Hara-san berada di dalam mobil milik Takigawa-san. Begitu kami masuk ke daerah Desa Kifu, aku bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu akan terjadi kepada Tim SPR dan aku merasa sangat kesal karena aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kepada kami semua.

"Ada apa?" adalah kalimat pertama yang aku tanyakan saat kami sampai di rumah korban dan Hara-san terjatuh ke depan dengan sendirinya.

"Saya merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan di rumah ini" gumam Hara-san sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

Melihat hal itu, aku segera memutuskan untuk menemui pemilik rumah dan aku hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi serius di wajahku saat seorang anak perempuan, yang mungkin berusia sekitar 13 tahun, membukakan pintu rumah untuk Tim SPR. Mata perempuan itu, yang berwarna coklat, memperlihatkan amarah yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan dan anak perempuan itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk Tim SPR dengan ketakutan.

"Kurorin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang dengan tenang dan seseorang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun.

"Tim SPR yang dipanggil oleh Li Mei-san sudah datang" gumam anak perempuan di pintu dengan gugup.

"Kalian adalah familiar, ya kan?" tanya Lin dengan tiba-tiba dan dua orang di depan kami langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Saat itu juga, seorang wanita, yang mungkin berusia sekitar 26 tahun, keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan ekspresi terkejut langsung terlihat di wajah wanita itu. Saat wanita itu mengetahui siapa kami, dia langsung memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik rumah dan klien dari kasus SPR kali ini yang bernama Li Mei-san. Aku dan Tim SPR sedikit terkejut saat kami mengetahui kalau ada tim lain yang akan bekerja sama dengan Tim SPR dan tim itu bernama Tim Stars.

Begitu Tim SPR memasuki ruang keluarga, kami langsung disambut oleh tiga wanita yang sangat aku kenal. Salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam yang menyentuh punggung dengan mata pink nya yang memperlihatkan keseriusan di dalamnya. Sedangkan wanita yang lain memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dengan mata hijau nya yang memperlihatkan keceriaan di dalamnya.

Untuk wanita yang terakhir, dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan mata yang berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan. Rambut coklat wanita itu, yang cukup tebal, diikat menjadi satu dalam ikatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan wanita itu juga menggunakan kacamata berbingkai tipis yang berwarna hitam. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat sangat jelas di wajah wanita ketiga dan begitu juga dengan semua anggota SPR, kecuali aku dan Lin karena kami cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kami.

"SPR?" tanya wanita ketiga dengan gugup.

"Mai? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan Tim SPR lagi? Siapa mereka?" tanya semua anggota SPR di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kami adalah sahabat baik Mai" jelas wanita pertama dengan serius "Nama saya adalah Shiranawa Ilora, ketua dari Tim Stars" ucap Shiranawa-san dengan tenang.

"Nama saya adalah Lynne Aurora, wakil ketua dari Tim Stars" lanjut wanita kedua, Lynne-san, dengan semangat.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengenalku, ya kan, SPR?" tanya Mai sambil tertawa kecil "Nama saya adalah Taniyama Mai, anggota dari Tim Stars" lanjut Mai dengan sopan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kuroshinjubaozi karena sudah memberikan saran untuk cerita saya. Selamat membaca, tolong saran, kritik, dan komentarnya. Terima kasih.

~Lynne Aurora's P.O.V~

Setelah SPR memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, Li Mei-san langsung memperlihatkan kamar kami dan aku sangat senang karena aku akan tidur bersama dengan Ilora dan Mai. Ah, Tim Stars belum memperkenalkan diri secara lengkap. Tim Stars adalah tim spiritual yang menyelesaikan kasus tanpa menggunakan alat-alat dan hanya berdasarkan kepada kemampuan kami sendiri.

Ilora memiliki kekuatan PK yang cukup kuat dan bisa mengendalikan kemampuan itu dengan sangat baik, Mai memiliki beberapa kemampuan, sedangkan aku hanya sebagai asisten Ilora yang bisa melakukan telepati dengan semua orang walaupun orang itu tidak bisa melakukan telepati. Tim Stars terbentuk saat Mai dan aku terkena bahaya sehingga membuat Ilora mengeluarkan kekuatan PKnya yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi kami.

"Aku senang kita bisa tidur bersama" ucap Mai tiba-tiba dan Ilora membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku juga merasa lebih tenang karena sahabat kita ini adalah seorang magnet bahaya, jadi kita bisa langsung menolongnya jika sesuatu terjadi" balas Ilora sambil menyenggol bahu ku dengan tenang.

"HEY!" teriak Mai dengan kesal dan kami hanya tertawa kecil secara bersamaan.

Setelah kami selesai menata barang kami di kamar, kami segera memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di rumah Li-san dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aku kenal. Mai dan Ilora sepertinya juga sudah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan karena mereka sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik di wajah mereka dan kami bertemu dengan Li Mei-san yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami dengan ekspresi gugup di wajahnya.

"Stars-san" panggil Li Mei-san dengan lembut.

"Ya, Li-san?" tanya Mai dengan pelan.

"Saya izin akan pergi karena saya ada urusan, apakah tidak apa-apa saya tinggal?" tanya Li Mei-san dengan gugup.

"Kami tidak ada masalah, Li-san" balas Ilora dengan tenang "Tolong berhati-hatilah di jalan, Li-san" ucap Ilora sambil memperlihatkan senyuman palsu miliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tim Stars" ucap Li Mei-san dengan senang "Anak saya, Kanzuki, ada di rumah dan sedang berada di kamarnya" jelas Li Mei-san dengan pelan.

Setelah itu, Li Mei-san segera meninggalkan kami di koridor rumah dan Ilora langsung menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku, yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku dengan tenang dan Mai hanya menarik nafas yang cukup panjang. Kami sampai di markas SPR dan Mai langsung mengetuk pintu dengan tenang setelah dia menarika nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya?" tanya seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Ini aku, Bou-san, Mai" balas Mai dengan tenang dan pintu ruangan langsung terbuka dengan sangat cepat dan, "Bou-san, aku tidak bisa bernafas" ucap Mai terputus-putus karena seseorang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Saat itu juga, suara pukulan terdengar sangat keras dan Mai langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena pelukan orang bernama Bou-san tadi sudah menghilang. Ilora, yang dari tadi diam, memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kalau dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan cara menurunkan suhu ruangan dan aku serta Mai hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawa kami karena Ilora terlihat sangat lucu saat dia sedang marah.

"Kami datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kami senang bisa bekerja sama dengan tim anda, Shibuya-san" ucap Ilora sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi serius di wajah cantiknya.

"Kami juga senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Shiranawa-san" balas Hara Masako dengan perlahan saat Shibuya Kazuya tidak membalas ucapan Ilora tadi.

"Masih sama seperti dulu" gumam Mai dengan kesal dan aku langsung tertawa kecil.

~Taniyama Mai's P.O.V~

Saat aku mendengar suara tawa Aurora, aku langsung menatap sahabat ku itu dengan tatapan bingung dan aku merasakan sesuatu sedang memegang pergelangan kaki ku dengan sangat kuat. Aku tahu kalau sesuatu itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain karena tidak ada satu pun yang curiga dengan ku. Walaupun Masako, Aurora, dan Ilora bisa melihat makhluk yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata orang biasa, sesuatu yang memegang pergelangan kaki ku adalah sesuatu yang dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan unik.

"Mai" suaranya yang rendah membuat ku sedikit terkejut dan aku langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru tua yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ya, Naru?" tanya ku dengan gugup.

"Kamu masih sama seperti yang dulu" balas Naru dengan tenang "Masih sama bodohnya dengan saat SPR dibubarkan" lanjut Naru saat dia melihat ekspresi bingung di wajahku.

"HUH!" teriak ku dengan kesal dan aku langsung berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit saat genggaman di pergelangan kaki ku bertambah semakin erat.

"Mai?" tanya kedua sahabat ku dengan curiga dan juga khawatir.

"Negari" gumam ku dengan gemetar karena ketakutan dan Negari langsung menarik kaki ku dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuat tubuh ku terjatuh di atas lantai yang cukup dingin.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau tubuh ku diseret oleh Negari dengan sangat kuat dan cepat sehingga membuat berteriak dengan sangat keras. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan semua orang saat mereka melihat ku terseret di koridor rumah dan aku melihat seseorang sedang mengejarku dengan sangat cepat. Setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang menggenggam tangan ku dengan erat.

Berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Negari, tangan kali ini terasa sangat hangat dan lembut dan aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari genggaman tangan orang itu. Setelah aku kembali fokus, aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah berhenti terseret dan seseorang tadi segera memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kehangatan dari tubuh orang itu berhasil membuat pandangan ku mulai menggelap karena kepanikan yang baru saja aku rasakan.

"Naru" panggil ku dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Shhh, aku di sini, Mai" gumam seseorang di telinga kanan ku dengan sangat lembut sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran ku.

 **~Dunia Mimpi~**

Mai sedang berdiri di koridor rumah Li Mei-san saat dua anak perempuan berlari di depan Mai dengan semangat. Mai, yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua anak perempuan itu dan berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Begitu Mai membuka pintu ruangan itu, hawa dingin langsung menyambutku dan kedua anak perempuan tadi terlihat sedang bermain bersama tanpa menyadari seseorang, atau sesuatu, sedang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tenang.

"Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan kalian, Negari?" tanya ku kepada diri ku sendiri dan aku baru menyadari kalau sesuatu di belakang kedua anak perempuan itu sedang berjalan ke arah ku dengan perlahan.

' _Jangan menghalangi rencana ku atau kamu akan berakhir seperti dia'_ ucap Negari kepada ku sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah yang membuat ku sangat penasaran.

Mai segera mengikuti jari Negari itu dengan ketakutan dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya menyesal karena sudah mengikuti jari Negari itu. Seorang wanita terlihat sedang menggantung di sebuah ruangan, yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu, dengan dua anak perempuan tadi menangis di sekitarnya sambil menangis dan seorang laki-laki, yang mungkin suami dari wanita itu, sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan seorang bayi di pelukannya.

 **~Dunia Nyata~**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi ku dengan tiba-tiba dan aku merasa sangat takut walaupun mimpi ku itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Aurora, yang sedang duduk di samping kasur ku, terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan segera memberikan aku segelas air putih untuk menenangkan ku. Setelah aku merasa lebih tenang, aku segera menceritakan segalanya kepada sahabat ku itu dan ekspresi di wajah Aurora terlihat sangat terkejut karena dia tidak mengira kalau kami akan bertemu dengan Negari lagi.

*Negari berasal dari kata NEGAtive spiRIt atau Roh Negatif yang biasanya muncul dari perasaan negatif seseorang. Biasanya muncul dalam wujud manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, atau mungkin juga manusia dengan penampilan yang sama dengan orang yang dibenci.


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf sudah lama tidak update dan selamat membaca

Chapter sebelumnya :

Aku terbangun dari mimpi ku dengan tiba-tiba dan aku merasa sangat takut walaupun mimpi ku itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Aurora, yang sedang duduk di samping kasur ku, terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan segera memberikan aku segelas air putih untuk menenangkan ku. Setelah aku merasa lebih tenang, aku segera menceritakan segalanya kepada sahabat ku itu dan ekspresi di wajah Aurora terlihat sangat terkejut karena dia tidak mengira kalau kami akan bertemu dengan Negari lagi.

Chapter 4

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Aurora dengan khawatir "Kalau Ilora sampai tahu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi" gumam Aurora dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Saat itu juga, aku baru teringat bahwa Ilora sudah tinggal bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya di Desa Fuyuharu semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena Negari. Semenjak saat itu juga, Ilora jadi membenci Negari sampai dia menggunakan kekuatan PKnya untuk 'membunuh' Negari yang muncul dihadapannya walaupun dia tahu bahwa kekuatan PKnya dapat membunuhnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dengan sangat kuat dan Ilora memasuki kamar dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Ilora?" tanya ku dengan khawatir.

"Aku baru mendengar kabar kalau orang-orang yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan Negari akan dipindahkan ke tempat yang berbeda-beda" jelas Ilora dengan kesal.

"Apakah kamu tahu kita akan dipindahkan kemana?" tanya Aurora dengan serius.

"Mai akan tetap di Jepang, aku akan ke Korea Selatan, dan Aurora akan ke Inggris" ucap Ilora sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apakah kalian harus pergi sekarang atau bebas kapanpun kalian mau?" tanya ku dengan sedih _'Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan berpisah dengan kedua sahabat baikku sekaligus seperti ini'_ pikir ku sambil berusaha menahan air mata ku yang sudah ingin keluar.

"Harus hari ini" jawaban Ilora langsung membuatku menangis dengan sangat keras.

"Sepertinya yang dipindahkan hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan unik, ya?" pertanyaan Aurora membuatku sangat terkejut "Dan hanya orang-orang yang pernah ke cabang utama, ya kan?" tanya Aurora lagi tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi bingung dan terkejut di wajahku dan Ilora.

Setelah mengatakan kepada Li-san bahwa mereka harus pergi sekarang, Aurora dan Ilora langsung pergi ke bandara bersama denganku yang mengantar keberangkatan mereka. Aku merasa sangat senang karena Tim Stars tidak dibubarkan walaupun kami berpisah. Setelah mengantar keberangkatan kedua sahabat baikku di bandara, aku kembali ke rumah Li-san untuk menemani SPR yang masih berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang dialami oleh keluarganya Li-san.

"Mai, kemana teman-temanmu?" tanya Ayako dengan sangat terkejut saat dia tidak melihat kedua sahabatku di rumah Li-san.

"Ah, mereka harus pergi ke luar negeri karena suatu hal" aku berbohong kepada orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiri "Kalian tidak masalah kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian, kan?" tanya ku kepada semua anggota SPR dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Mai-san" jawab John dengan lembut dan aku langsung memperlihatkan senyuman senang di wajahku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Mai" sapa Bou-san dengan semangat dan aku langsung berada dalam pelukan Bou-san yang terlalu kuat untukku.

 ***Whack***

"Kamu membunuhnya, bodoh!" bentak Ayako dengan kesal dan perdebatan antara Bou-san dengan Ayako kembali terjadi.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah berubah" gumam Masako sambil menutup bibirnya dengan lengan kimononya.

"Kalau mereka berubah, hari-hari SPR akan berjalan dengan membosankan" balas Yasu dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya dan aku hanya tertawa kecil saat aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku.

Negari sedang berdiri di ujung koridor rumah Li-san dengan mata merah darahnya yang menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Tatapan membunuh itu berhasil membuat tubuhku tegang dan aku langsung berharap bahwa seseorang juga bisa melihat apa yang sedang aku lihat. Tetapi, di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga tidak mau kalau ada orang lain yang melihat apa yang sedang aku lihat saat ini karena aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan ketakutan yang sedang aku rasakan.

~Hara Masako's P.O.V~

Saat aku melihat Mai membatu dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, aku segera melihat pandangan Mai dan menyadari kalau Mai sedang memandang ujung koridor. Tetapi saat aku melihat ke ujung koridor, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dan tubuh Mai langsung gemetar entah itu karena ketakutan. Semua orang terlihat tidak menyadari sikap aneh Mai ini dan aku, yang melihat hal itu, langsung memegang bahu Mai dengan lembut dan ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah Mai saat dia menatapku.

"Apa yang sedang kamu sembunyikan dari kami, Mai?" tanya ku dengan lembut dan tubuh Mai langsung tegang saat itu juga.

"Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan, Masako?" tanya Mai balik sambil tertawa kaku dan aku tahu kalau Mai masih seorang pembohong yang payah.

Setelah itu, kami segera berjalan ke markas dan aku menyadari kalau Mai selalu menatap ke belakang kami dengan tatapan curiga. Sikap aneh Mai ini membuatku tidak nyaman karena aku sudah menganggap Mai sebagai saudara perempuan ku sendiri apalagi dengan fakta kalau aku adalah seorang anak tunggal sehingga aku mudah kesepian setiap kali aku di rumah sendirian.

Sesampainya di markas, cahaya kecil yang berwarna merah, hijau, putih, biru, kuning, dan hitam langsung mengitari tubuh Mai dengan sangat indah dan juga tiba-tiba. Lin-san, yang juga melihat hal itu, hanya bisa menatap Mai dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum dan Mai memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya saat dia menyadari bahwa aku dan Lin-san sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bangga di wajah kami.

"Kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat kuat, Mai-san" ucap Lin-san dengan tenang dan aku hanya tertawa kecil saat ekspresi bingung tidak menghilang dari wajah Mai.

"Ya, kamu benar-benar sudah berubah, Mai" ucap ku sambil menutup bibirku dengan lengan kimonoku dan Mai langsung menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seolah-olah dia sedang melihat hantu.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Mai dengan tiba-tiba "Mendengar kalian mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu membuatku berpikir apakah dunia akan benar-benar berakhir" gumam Mai dengan gugup.

Semua orang langsung tertawa saat kami mendengar ucapan Mai itu. Bahkan Lin-san dan Naru, yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi mereka di depan umum, juga tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, Naru segera membagi pekerjaan kepada kami semua dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk keliling rumah untuk melihat-lihat keadaan rumah Li-san. Aku sangat senang karena aku dapat melakukan pekerjaan ini bersama dengan Mai.

Semenjak Naru dan Lin-san pergi ke Inggris, aku sudah menyadari bahwa Naru tidak pernah menyukaiku, atau mungkin bisa dibilang kalau Naru benar-benar sangat membenciku. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Naru sehingga aku dapat menyadari bahwa aku mencintai John dengan setulus hatiku. Walaupun begitu, aku tahu kalau John tidak menyukaiku dan hanya menganggap aku sebagai adik perempuannya.

"Masako" panggilan Mai membuatku sedikit terkejut "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mai dengan khawatir.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Mai" jawab ku sambil tersenyum.

Kami berjalan di sekitar rumah dan aku merasa sangat aneh karena aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Mai, yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja, segera menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat dan aku tahu kalau Mai sedang melihat sesuatu. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekitar, aku tidak melihat apapun dan aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Mai saat ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari sedih menjadi ketakutan karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lihat ataupun rasakan.

"AHHHH!" teriakan seseorang terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah dan aku sangat terkejut saat aku menyadari kalau Mai sudah berlari ke suatu arah bahkan sebelum teriakan itu terdengar.

' _Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa Mai sudah berlari bahkan sebelum semua ini terjadi?'_ tanya ku kepada diri ku sendiri _'Apakah Mai sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rumah ini? Atau jangan-jangan Mai sudah mengetahui segalanya'_ pikir ku dengan panik saat aku berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah Mai karena dia berlari dengan sangat cepat.


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf sudah lama tidak update dan selamat membaca. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Chapter sebelumnya:

' _Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa Mai sudah berlari bahkan sebelum semua ini terjadi?'_ tanya ku kepada diri ku sendiri _'Apakah Mai sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rumah ini? Atau jangan-jangan Mai sudah mengetahui segalanya'_ pikir ku dengan panik saat aku berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah Mai karena dia berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Chapter 5

Sesampainya di asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah kamar di lantai dua, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu itu adalah Mai sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya di jendela yang terbuka dan aku langsung menutup mulutku saat aku mengetahui bahwa Mai sedang menahan tubuh Li Mei-san, yang sedang menggantung di luar jendela, dengan tangan kanannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat Mai terlihat seperti dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akan melepaskan tubuh Li Mei-san kapan pun.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Mai dengan keras dan dia segera menarik tubuh Li Mei-san kembali ke kamar dengan susah payah "Masako, tolong bawa Li Mei-san ke markas karena aku merasa bahwa hanya markas saja lah tempat yang aman untuk keluarga Li saat ini" ucap Mai dengan pelan dan aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku dengan perlahan.

Setelah itu, aku segera membawa tubuh Li Mei-san dengan susah payah karena aku hanya sendirian dan aku juga tidak terlalu kuat seperti yang lain. Sesampainya di markas, aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah semua orang walaupun Naru dan Lin-san hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, tetapi aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata mereka. Aku langsung mendudukkan Li Mei-san di sebuah kursi dengan bantuan Bou-san dan aku segera menatap semua orang dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang membuat semua orang semakin terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya ku dengan sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan dengan suara ku yang biasanya "Apakah kalian tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Li Mei-san di lantai dua? Apakah kamera kalian tidak menangkap apapun yang aneh?" tanya ku lagi dan suara ku bertambah keras di setiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

"Apa yang kamu ucapkan itu, Hara-san?" tanya Naru dengan serius "Kami tidak mendengar apapun dan kamera juga tidak menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dan mencurigakan" penjelasan Naru membuatku tersentak dan aku segera menyadari bahwa hanya aku dan Mai saja yang mendengar dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

' _Tidak, mungkin hanya Mai saja yang menyadari apa yang terjadi dan aku juga tidak akan mengetahui apapun jika aku tidak bersama dengan Mai'_ pikir ku dengan serius dan tidak mendengar panggilan dari orang-orang di markas _'Apakah itu artinya kalau Mai sedang dalam bahaya saat ini?'_ tanya ku kepada diri ku sendiri dan aku kembali tersentak karena terkejut karena pemikiran ku itu.

"Hara-san!" panggilan Naru itu langsung membuatku menatap Naru yang sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya ku dengan bingung dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah semua orang.

"Masako-san, anda tidak pernah melamun seperti ini dan kami juga sudah memanggilmu selama beberapa kali tetapi kamu tidak mendengar panggilan kami" jelas John dengan lembut dan pipi ku langsung memerah karena malu.

"Maafkan aku" ucap ku dengan gugup "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan-" ucapan ku terhenti saat aku teringat dengan pemikiran ku tadi "Ugh, Mai!" teriak ku sambil berjalan ke arah Lin-san dengan cepat untuk melihat kamera yang berada di kamar Li Kanzuki-san.

~Takigawa Houshou's P.O.V~

Saat aku melihat Masako bersikap aneh, perasaan ku langsung berubah menjadi tidak enak karena dia kembali ke markas tidak bersama dengan Mai. Begitu Masako berdiri di depan komputer, ekspresi terkejut langsung muncul di wajah Masako, yang biasanya tidak berekspresi, dalam hitungan detik dan dia segera mengambil walkie talkie yang ada didekatnya dengan cepat bahkan mungkin terlalu cepat untuk seorang wanita anggun seperti Masako.

"Mai, apakah kamu bisa mendengarku?" tanya Masako dengan panik dan suara gemerisik dari walkie talkie terdengar "Ugh, cepat jawab, Mai" ucap Masako dengan kesal.

"Masako, aku bisa mendengarmu" balasan Mai membuat tubuh Masako, yang sebelumnya tegang, menjadi lebih santai "Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Mai dengan khawatir dan ekspresi marah muncul di wajah Masako.

"Kamu masih khawatir dengan keadaan kami?" tanya Masako dengan keras "Harusnya kamu khawatir dengan keadaanmu sendiri, Mai!" bentak Masako, yang kehabisan kesabaran, dengan cepat "Dimana kamu kamu sekarang?" tanya Masako dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Masako?" tanya Mai dengan bingung "Tentu saja aku ada di kamar Kanzuki-chan" jawab Mai pada akhirnya dengan pelan "Apakah kamu tidak melihatku di kamar Kanzuki-chan saat ini?" tanya Mai dengan serius.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat Li Kanzuki-san sedang duduk di dekat jendela sendirian tanpa kamu di kamarnya, Mai" jelas Masako dengan gugup "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini, Mai?" tanya Masako dengan khawatir dan pertanyaan Masako itu terjawab dengan suara sesuatu menabrak dinding dengan sangat kuat.

"SIALAN KAMU!" suara teriakan Mai terdengar dari walkie talkie yang ada di tangan Masako dan kami terkejut dengan amarah yang berada di dalam teriakan Mai itu.

Suara tawa yang sangat mengerikan langsung terdengar "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang menghalangi rencana ku akan berakhir seperti **wanita itu** " aku sedikit terkejut dengan penekanan yang digunakan pada kata 'wanita itu' "Dan hal yang sama juga akan terjadi kepada ibu dari gadis ini" tambah suara itu dengan senang.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya berwarna merah dan kuning langsung melesat dari pintu yang tertutup menuju ke tubuh Li Mei-san yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kami langsung bersiap saat suhu di ruangan menurun dengan sangat drastis. Cahaya biru dan hitam muncul dari pintu saat tubuh Li Mei-san mulai bergetar dengan sangat kuat dan pintu markas dibuka dengan cukup kasar sehingga membuatku takut kalau pintu itu akan rusak. Mai, yang memasuki markas dengan cahaya putih mengitari tubuhnya, langsung berjalan ke arah Li Mei-san dengan tenang.

"Aku meminta anda untuk kembali ke tubuh anda sekarang juga, Li Mei-san" suara Mai terdengar seperti memerintah dan suhu ruangan mulai menghangat saat mata Li Mei-san membuka dengan perlahan "Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Mei-san?" tanya Mai dengan khawatir dan ekspresi bingung mulai muncul di wajah Li Mei-san.

"Sa-Saya baik-baik saja" jawab Li Mei-san dengan gugup "Tetapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Li Mei-san dengan penasaran dan tarikan nafas panjang yang dilakukan oleh Mai langsung membuat kami menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan juga terkejut.

"Sepertinya anda dan Kanzuki-chan harus meninggalkan rumah ini selama beberapa hari, Mei-san" gumam Mai dengan kesal "Lakukan hal itu jika anda tidak ingin berpisah dari Kanzuki-chan untuk selama-lamanya" Mai mengatakannya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, tetapi kami bisa mendengar ancaman didalam ucapannya.

Setelah itu, Li Mei-san langsung meninggalkan markas dengan terburu-buru dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena panik atau karena ketakutan. Mai, yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, langsung duduk di tempat yang tadi di duduki oleh Li Mei-san dan pandangan mata Mai langsung berubah menjadi kosong seolah-olah dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Begitu pandangan kosong di mata Mai menghilang, air mata sudah menuruni pipi Mai dengan perlahan dan aku langsung memeluk Mai dengan cukup erat karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat Mai sedang seperti ini.

"Mai" panggil Naru dengan serius "Apakah kamu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Naru dengan dingin "Kami sudah tahu bahwa kamu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, ya kan" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan dan Mai hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian beberapa hal yang menurutku penting" ucap Mai dengan serius dan juga sedih setelah beberapa menit berlalu.


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf sudah lama tidak update dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak memiliki karakter Ghost Hunt dan saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita dan yang lainnya. Selamat membaca dan mohon kritik, saran, dan komentar.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Mai" panggil Naru dengan serius "Apakah kamu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Naru dengan dingin "Kami sudah tahu bahwa kamu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, ya kan" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan dan Mai hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian beberapa hal yang menurutku penting" ucap Mai dengan serius dan juga sedih setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Chapter 6

~Taniyama Mai's P.O.V~

Aku menjelaskan bahwa Keluarga Li sedang dihantui atau diancam oleh Negari yang sepertinya berasal dari seseorang yang sangat membenci Keluarga Li. Jika seperti ini, hanya Kanzuki-chan saja yang mengetahui hal ini karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa kekuatan Negari terasa sangat kuat di kamar Kanzuki-chan. Selesai menjelaskan, Naru segera membagi Tim SPR menjadi 3 kelompok yaitu Ayako dengan Bou-san, Masako dengan John, dan aku bersama dengan Naru.

' _Tidak, tunggu'_ pikir ku di dalam hati dengan panik _'Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan Naru?'_ tanya ku dengan lelah _'Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku siap untuk bersama dengan Naru lagi setelah jawaban yang dia berikan kepada pernyataan cinta ku dulu'_ aku berpikir sambil tanpa sadar menarik nafas dan mengembuskan nafas dengan panjang.

"Ada apa, Mai?" tanya Masako dengan khawatir dan aku tersentak karena aku tidak menyadari bahwa Masako sudah berdiri di samping ku dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Masako" jawab ku dengan gugup "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir dan jangan khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja" jelas ku sambil tersenyum senang dan aku langsung gugup saat aku menyadari bahwa semua orang sedang menatapku dengan curiga.

Walaupun begitu, mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu dan berpencar ke bagian rumah yang berbeda-beda. Saat semua orang kecuali Lin-san sudah pergi, aku segera menyuruh Ryuu no Senshi untuk berpencar karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu sampai terjadi kepada Tim SPR. Aku dan Naru keluar dari markas bersama dengan Ki, sedangkan Ao bersama dengan Ayako, Midor bersama dengan Masako, Kuro bersama dengan Yasu, dan Shiro serta Aka bersama dengan Keluarga Li supaya aku dapat memastikan bahwa Negari tidak mengincar Keluarga Li.

"Mai" panggil Naru dengan serius "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" ucap Naru dengan tiba-tiba dan aku baru sadar kalau kami sudah berada di bagian rumah yang tidak memiliki kamera.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana sepi yang berada di sekitar kami "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Naru" bentak ku dengan kesal dan hal berikutnya yang dilakukan oleh Naru benar-benar membuatku terkejut karena dia—

 **Naru tertawa**

Naru, yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi serius dan jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi, tertawa kecil dan hal itu membuatku tersipu malu karena aku baru menyadari kalau Naru benar-benar tampan saat dia tertawa seperti itu. Aku terus menatap Naru dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya sampai Naru menghentikan tawanya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Ekspresinya itu membuatku gugup dan merasa bahwa apa yang akan Naru katakan kepada ku saat ini akan membuatku tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Naru di sisi ku.

"Mai, sebelum ini aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku sudah pernah melukai perasaanmu" ucap Naru dengan serius dan aku terdiam karena aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa Naru akan meminta maaf seperti ini karena aku tahu bahwa Naru meminta maaf jika dia benar-benar tulus untuk meminta maaf "Saat aku di Inggris, aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah salah karena aku tidak memikirkan bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu, Mai" jelas Naru saat dia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan berbicara "Karena itulah, aku ingin bertanya apakah kamu masih ingin mencintaiku seperti dulu?" tanya Naru dengan sedih.

' _Huh?'_ tanya ku dengan tidak percaya _'Apakah aku baru saja mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari Naru?'_ tanya ku dengan tidak yakin "Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu, Naru" gumam ku perlahan dan aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Naru "Tetapi aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu untuk saat ini karena perasaan ku masih terluka dengan apa yang telah terjadi" lanjut ku dengan perlahan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naru yang masih terdiam.

Baru beberapa menit perjalanan dari Naru, kaki ku kembali di tarik oleh sesuatu dengan sangat kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dalam hitungan detik, pandangan ku berubah menjadi hitam dan aku kembali hanya untuk melihat bahwa aku sudah berada di tempat yang tidak aku kenali. Aku langsung ketakutan. Itu bukan karena aku sudah di serang lagi, tetapi itu karena aku menyadari bahwa Ryuu no Senshi akan sangat marah kepada ku karena aku sudah pergi sendirian.

' _Ugh, entah kenapa aku merasa menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Naru sendirian dan pergi tanpa ditemani oleh orang lain'_ pikir ku dengan kesal.

Untuk kuroshinjubaozi, terima kasih sudah selalu memberikan komentar

Dan saya juga berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah mengikuti cerita Mai's life ini. Saya ingin meminta pendapat apakah cerita ini bisa saya akhiri atau lanjut sampai Mai dan Naru memiliki keluarga? Karena jujur saja, saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf sudah lama tidak update karena masih sibuk dengan kegiatan. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak memiliki karakter Ghost Hunt dan saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita. Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita saya ini. Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentar. Selamat membaca chapter 7 dari Mai's Life.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Baru beberapa menit perjalanan dari Naru, kaki ku kembali di tarik oleh sesuatu dengan sangat kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dalam hitungan detik, pandangan ku berubah menjadi hitam dan aku kembali hanya untuk melihat bahwa aku sudah berada di tempat yang tidak aku kenali. Aku langsung ketakutan. Itu bukan karena aku sudah di serang lagi, tetapi itu karena aku menyadari bahwa Ryuu no Senshi akan sangat marah kepada ku karena aku sudah pergi sendirian.

' _Ugh, entah kenapa aku merasa menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Naru sendirian dan pergi tanpa ditemani oleh orang lain'_ pikir ku dengan kesal.

Chapter 7

~Naru's P.O.V~

Begitu Mai pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian, sebuah cahaya kuning kecil muncul dihadapan ku dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuatku sedikit terkejut. Walaupun begitu, aku berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutan ku dengan baik tepat pada saat cahaya itu berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang pernah aku temui saat kami datang ke rumah Li Mei-san untuk yang pertama kalinya. Laki-laki, yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun itu, langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Ki dan dia juga mengaku sebagai salah satu dari familiar milik Mai. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan kesal saat Ki mengatakan bahwa koneksi yang dia miliki dengan Mai baru saja terputus dan hal itu hanya bisa menjelaskan satu hal yang berarti Mai baru saja menghilang. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung kembali ke markas hanya untuk melihat semua orang sudah berkumpul dengan dua laki-laki, yang tidak terlalu aku kenal, dan satu perempuan yang pernah aku temui saat kami pertama kali datang ke rumah ini bersama dengan Ki. Laki-laki pertama, yang terlihat seperti berusia sekitar 18 tahun, memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Ao. Laki-laki kedua, yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, terlihat seperti berusia sekitar 25 tahun dan memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Midor.

Sedangkan perempuan, yang mungkin berusia sekitar 13 tahun itu, memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kuro dan rambut hitam gelap milik Kuro terhembus angin yang masuk melalui jendela ruangan dengan perlahan. Ketiga orang asing itu mengaku bahwa mereka adalah familiar milik Mai yang bernama Ryuu no Senshi. Saat Lin bertanya kenapa nama kelompoknya adalah Ryuu no Senshi, Ao segera menjawab dengan tenang bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah naga yang sedang menyamar sebagai roh untuk membantu Mai. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Mai bisa membuat kontrak dengan naga karena setahuku untuk melakukan hal itu diperlukan kekuatan spiritual yang sangat kuat. Setelah itu, Kuro langsung duduk di lantai dengan tiba-tiba dan Ao sendiri segera berdiri di belakang Kuro dengan mata yang terpejam. Midor, yang menyadari tatapan bingung di wajah kami semua, segera menjelaskan bahwa Kuro sedang berusaha untuk menyambungkan koneksinya dengan Mai. Ki tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ao tepat saat Kuro dan Ao terlempar ke belakang dengan sangat kuat.

"Negari mengetahui bahwa kita akan menyambungkan koneksi kita dengan Mai-sama" jelas Kuro dengan kesal "Karena itulah, para Negari memasang sebuah pembatas yang sangat kuat sehingga kita tidak bisa membantu Mai-sama bagaimanapun caranya" gumam Kuro dengan gemetar dan aku bisa melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir menuruni pipi Kuro itu.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar Shiro dan Aka bahwa sebenarnya Li Kanzuki-san sudah dirasuki oleh sebuah Negari sejak dulu" penjelasan Ki itu membuat kami semua terkejut "Negari di dalam tubuh Li Kanzuki-san baru saja mengaku bahwa dia sebenarnya disuruh oleh Keluarga Nariwa" lanjut Ki dengan serius "Tetapi sampai saat ini, Aka dan Shiro masih belum mengetahui kenapa Keluarga Nariwa bisa membenci Keluarga Li yang sudah menjadi sahabat mereka sejak dulu" gumam Ki dengan pelan sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa itu bisa terjadi" ucap Yasu dengan tiba-tiba "Aku sedang mencari informasi-informasi di perpustakaan saat aku menemukan sebuah berita yang sangat mengejutkan" jelas Yasu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan mulai membacakan isinya.

Dulu, Keluarga Li dan Keluarga Nariwa adalah sahabat baik yang ikatan persahabatannya menurun kepada penerus-penerus selanjutnya. Pada suatu saat, anak perempuan Keluarga Li sedang bermain dengan anak perempuan Keluarga Nariwa saat sebuah kejadian mengerikan, yang mengubah segalanya tentang kedua keluarga bersahabat baik itu, terjadi di rumah Keluarga Li. Seorang wanita Keluarga Li, yang bernama Li Fanlu, meninggal dengan cara tergantung di ruang tamu dan kematian Li Fanlu berhasil membuat sang suami, yang bernama Li Baojia, depresi berat. Karena tidak bisa menerima kematian sang istri, Li Baojia mulai membenci Keluarga Nariwa dan berpikir bahwa Nariwa sudah mengirim Negari untuk membunuh istrinya karena saat itu hanya Keluarga Nariwa yang bisa mengendalikan Negari. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Keluarga Li dan Keluarga Nariwa masih saling membenci satu sama lain hingga pada suatu hari di tahun 1940, seorang gadis dari Keluarga Nariwa berusaha untuk berteman dengan anak gadis Keluarga Li. Walaupun Nariwa Yume sudah berusaha keras untuk berteman dengan Li Feilan, persahabatan tulusnya di tolak begitu saja sehingga membuat Nariwa Yume, yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dia dapat mengendalikan Negari, membenci Li Feilan yang sombong dan egois.

Saat itu juga, semua Negari langsung membunuh Li Feilan yang saat itu sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya karena mengira bahwa Nariwa Yume sudah memberikan **perintah** kepada mereka untuk **membunuh** Li Feilan. Sejak tujuh hari kematian Li Feilan, Nariwa Yume ditemukan meninggal dengan kondisi yang sangat mengerikan. Kondisi tubuh Nariwa Yume luka gigitan hewan buas walaupun tubuh Nariwa Yume ditemukan di dalam kamar apartemen nya yang jelas-jelas aman dari hewan buas. Penjaga apartemen tempat Nariwa Yume ditemukan juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kematian Nariwa Yume karena penjaga apartemen sama sekali tidak mendengar ataupun melihat hewan buas memasuki wilayah apartemen. Sejak saat itu, penyelidikan tentang kematian Nariwa Yume dan Li Feilan tidak pernah dilanjutkan sampai saat ini dan sudah ditutup oleh pihak berwajib.

"Jadi, sosok yang telah mengganggu Keluarga Li selama ini adalah Nariwa Yume yang masih tidak suka dengan Li Feilan yang selalu menolak ajakan pertemanannya itu?" tanya Bou-san dengan penasaran setelah Yasu selesai menceritakan kisah yang sangat panjang itu.

"Itu benar sekali" balas Mai dengan tiba-tiba dan kami terkejut saat kami melihat Mai sudah berada di dalam markas dengan keadaan terluka parah "Kalian ingat aku pernah berhadapan dengan Negari di kamar Kanzuki-chan, ya kan?" tanya Mai dengan pelan "Ternyata aku melawan Nariwa Yume secara langsung dan aku merasa seperti Nariwa Yume tidak suka aku membela Keluarga Li" gumam Mai dengan tenang sambil tertawa senang.

"Tetapi apa hubungannya kematian Nariwa Yume dengan masalah di rumah Keluarga Li ini?" tanya Ayako dengan bingung "Dan kenapa harus tubuh Kanzuki yang digunakan?" tanya Ayako lagi sambil mengurus luka di tubuh Mai dengan takut.

"Li Feilan adalah adalah nenek dari neneknya Kanzuki" jelas ku dengan tenang "Karena itulah, Nariwa Yume mengganggu keturunan dari Li Feilan dan aku juga mendengar bahwa Kanzuki sedang bersahabat akrab dengan keturunan dari Nariwa Yume" lanjut ku sambil memejamkan mata ku dengan santai.

"Oh, aku tahu alasannya sekarang" ucap Mai dengan semangat "Nariwa Yume bukan tidak suka aku membela Keluarga Li" Mai mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Lin-san dengan tenang "Nariwa Yume hanya cemburu karena aku bisa berteman dengan orang Cina sedangkan anda tidak bisa, ya kan, Nariwa Yume-san?" tanya Mai dengan serius.

Saat itu juga, sebuah bayangan perempuan muncul di jendela markas dengan sendirinya dan suhu di markas turun dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat kami semua bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan dari Nariwa Yume. Dalam hitungan detik, kami semua bisa melihat Negari sudah memenuhi markas dan semua orang mulai membaca doa mereka masing-masing. Aku, yang melihat Mai sedang berbicara dengan Nariwa Yume dengan serius, hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung kenapa Mai justru mengobrol dengan Nariwa Yume dan aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di belakang Mai. Melihat hal itu, tubuhku refleks bergerak ke belakang Mai dengan cepat dan aku lupa menanyakan kepada Mai kenapa dia bisa melakukan teleportasi dan sejak kapan dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Aku berlari ke belakang Mai, senyuman licik di wajah Nariwa Yume, dan ekspresi bingung yang ada di wajah Mai saat dia melihat aku berlari ke arahnya.


End file.
